El nuevo Vegeta
by BurumaSan92
Summary: Cuando la pequeña Bra decide traer a un nuevo integrante a casa, ¿Qué siente Vegeta? - fic dedicado a Cami, mi amiga invisible!


**_Para Cami, una hermosa persona._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El nuevo Vegeta**

 **.**

 **.**

La alarma sonó como todos los días desde hacía años; a las seis en punto, aquel primitivo aparato al que los humanos llamaban _despertador_ , emitía el ya habitual y tortuoso timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de su jornada. Vegeta dio un fuerte manotazo sobre el chirriante aparatejo, e inmediatamente se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras notaba detrás suyo a su mujer buscando una nueva posición, ahora sin él, para seguir durmiendo.

Mientras tomaba su ducha matinal, repasó en su mente los entrenamientos que llevaría a cabo aquel día, nada muy diferente a los anteriores. Para su entrenamiento, no existían los fines de semana, días festivos ni ocasiones especiales; pocas veces lo había pospuesto, y una de ellas había sido el nacimiento de Bra, su pequeña hija. Por alguna razón que rompía con todos los estereotipos de la raza saiyajin, aquella niña era su debilidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó de forma inconsciente en su rostro, al recordar a su hija correteando por todos lados, admirándolo como nadie en sus entrenamientos o en cada cosa _super_ que su padre hacía.

Secó su encrespado cabello y se vistió, listo para dirigirse a su cámara de gravedad mientras el resto de su familia seguía durmiendo aquel fresco domingo en el que no trabajaban y se dedicaban a descansar, típico de aquellos débiles humanos. Caminó con paso pesado por el corredor sin darle mucha importancia al ruido que hacían sus botas, y notó algo en el suelo, un bulto junto a la puerta de la cámara. Se detuvo antes de entrar al notar que de él, dos ojos celestes lo miraban curiosos, y arqueo una ceja sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba.

─A la cama, Bra─ ordenó mientras ingresaba un código en el teclado adjunto a la cámara.

─Quiero una mascota─ fue lo único que dijo la niña mientras retorcía un muñeco entre sus manos.

─Tus abuelos tienen muchas, ve y escoge una─ ordenó él como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

─Pero no quiero de esas, papi...

─Tsk... Ve a la cama. Ya─ le dijo señalando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el cuarto de Bra.

─Pero, papi...

─ ¡Ya!

La niña se fue arrastrando los pies, mientras se quejaba en voz baja, pero Vegeta sabía que su hija, con solo tres años ya mostraba una fuerte determinación y carácter, herencia de sus padres. Era por eso que sabía que ella no se detendría hasta tener lo que quería y sabía también que tarde o temprano, sus abuelos eran los que cedían ante las peticiones de la pequeña.

El asunto desapareció de su cabeza en cuanto varias miles de unidades de gravedad aparecieron en el contador de su cámara, y solo las patadas, los golpes y la necesidad de superar su fuerza, reinaron el recinto.

. . .

─ _¡Papi! ¡Papi!_

La vocecilla de Bra irrumpió en su tranquilidad desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró para juntar paciencia antes de ver a su niña, ya que por el tono de su voz parecía entusiasmada con algo. Eso significaba para él soportar el incesante parloteo de la pequeña, y que lo siguiera por donde caminase por toda la casa.

Al abrirla se encontró con su hija sonriente, y lo miraba feliz llevando una caja en sus manos.

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ preguntó de manera no muy amable, mientras se corría a un costado para dar paso a Bra, que entró muy segura y apoyó la caja que llevaba consigo sobre la cama de sus padres.

─Quiero que conozcas a Vegeta─ contó la pequeña triunfal, sacando un pequeño bulto de la caja─. Es mi nueva mascota.

─ ¡¿Que qué?!

El padre de la niña se acercó como una tromba a su tocayo animal, y arrugó la nariz al ver que era pinchudo y tenía cara de rata.

─Es una rata, ¿quién te la dio?─ fue lo único que comentó.

─Me la dio mamá, ¡y no es una rata!─ lo regañó Bra molesta, dando unas pequeñas patadas al piso, y acercó más al animal para dejarlo cerca de la nariz de su padre.

─Quita esa cosa de la cama, tu madre va a molestarse─ dijo tomando la caja y dándosela a su hija.

─Mamá dice que es igualito a ti… mira su cara, papi─ dijo la niña señalando al animalito, que había fruncido el ceño asustado ante la voz de Vegeta.

Estaba molesto al enterarse de eso, aunque muy en el fondo sabía por qué el animal llevaba aquel nombre. Las púas que cubrían a aquella mascota en su superficie, seguramente le había recordado a Bulma su cabello, y ni hablar de la cara de fastidio y enojo que aquella pequeña criatura tenía al estar en manos de su nueva dueña.

─Tsk… vete con esa cosa apestosa─ le dijo guiándola hasta la puerta de la habitación.

─ ¡Vegeta no es apestoso!─ gritó la niña enojada.

─Solo uno de los dos lo es, y yo no soy─ y cerró la puerta para dejar a la niña nuevamente en el pasillo.

. . .

Los días pasaron y la nueva mascota de la niña parecía ser el nuevo príncipe de la casa; todos andaban con cuidado de no pisarlo, limpiaban sus miserias, y comía muy bien para ser solo un pequeño bicho que dormía en los rincones más recónditos de la casa. Se comportaban como si aquel nuevo integrante fuera un bebé, e incluso le indignaba que los adultos le hicieran creer a Bra que aquel animal era tal cosa.

─No puedo creer que le pusieras mi nombre─ comentó Vegeta de forma poco amistosa a su esposa mientras cenaban junto a la más pequeña de la casa.

─ ¡Vegeta! No seas sensible, Bra y yo lo elegimos juntas, ¿verdad cielo?─ preguntó la mujer con un deje de malicia en su voz, guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

La niña asintió enérgicamente, y ambas rieron ante la hostil expresión del saiyajin, que engullía su cena para evitar escucharlas reír de aquello.

─No pueden compararme con ese insecto─ continuó con reproche.

─ ¡Vegeta! No es un insecto, y es el hijo de Bra─ le explicó Bulma con calma.

─ ¡No es su hijo! Aaargh…

Aquello ya lo tenía bastante fastidiado, por lo que dejó a su esposa y a su hija cenando solas, y se retiró a su habitación dando sonoros pasos. En el camino se cruzó con su tocayo animal, que se acercó a uno de sus pies y lo olfateó con su húmeda nariz. El saiyajin frunció el ceño y empujó a la criatura levemente con el pie para apartarlo, haciendo que el pequeño se asustara y se hiciera una bola en su lugar.

─ ¡Quítate tú!

. . .

Bulma aún no había ido a la habitación para dormir, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo hizo voltearse de la posición en la que estaba. Pudo sentir el ki de Bra tras ella, esperaba que no se tratara otra vez de aquella tonta rata que llevaba su nombre.

─ ¡Papi!─ lo llamó la pequeña, que pronto se trepó a la cama para quedar junto a él.

─ ¿Qué quieres ahora?─ preguntó Vegeta de mala gana.

Su pequeña mano se posó sobre su frente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello hacia arriba, haciéndolo parecer aún más alto y más puntiagudo de lo que era. No quería mostrarlo, ni siquiera pensar demasiado en aquella agradable sensación de bienestar y felicidad que su hija le transmitía a veces. Se sentía lleno con aquellos pequeños detalles que la niña tenía, detalles que no supo apreciar con su primer hijo.

─Vegeta ya se fue a dormir a su cama─ comentó la niña.

─Bien por él.

─ ¿Sabes? Tu eres mi Vegeta favorito.

El saiyajin solo le sonrió; sí, sabía que él era su favorito.

* * *

Este fic es para vos Cami, mi amiga invisible! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, es algo pequeño y sencillo pero me nació para vos con mucho cariño, y sabiendo también sobre el amor que tenés por los animales y por estos adorables personajes. Un beso enorme!


End file.
